1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for timing synchronization at a sub-sampled rate for sub-sampled wideband systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Wideband communications are gaining importance for future wireless communications because of their potential to support an extremely high data rate of a gigabit per second. Power consumption is a critical issue in wideband systems considering a wide bandwidth involved. Developing low power, low cost, and low interference wideband transceivers has a huge commercial demand. A concept of sub-banding is being developed for wideband systems. With this concept, power saving is achieved in ultra wideband (UWB) systems.
Several technologies based on personal area networks (PANs) use this band to build applications that can achieve medium to high data communication rates. In a method of sub-banding, a given bandwidth of 500 MHz (or more) is divided equally into N sub-bands. These N sub-bands can be used to provide multiple users access to channel bandwidth, to increase rates of data communication by using different sub-bands to transmit different data streams, and improving communication performance by using different sub-bands to transmit a same data stream.
In sub-band ultra wide band (S-UWB) systems, a transmitting device includes a plurality of sub-band signal generators that generate a plurality of sub-band signals based on determined parameters, where each of the sub-band signals includes modulated bit streams spread using spreading codes. Further, at a receiver side, a receiving device of the S-UWB systems includes an analogue front end that receives an S-UWB signal including the sub-band signals from the transmitting device over a UWB channel. The receiving device also includes a sampler that samples the S-UWB signal at a rate of a sub-band bandwidth. A saving in energy is attributed to base-band processing at the sub-sampling rate, which may obviate a need of a higher sampling rate ADC used in full-band systems.